Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
(You can view this entire story on one page here) Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a Bildungsroman fan fiction/manga created by KidVegeta. The story is about a Saiyan child named Ledas and his journey in life after his was destroyed by and he was left alone. Theme Songs These are the themes for each saga, as well as the final theme that plays at the end of each saga. Neither special has a theme. Prince Vegeta Saga Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) pKv_wua6kFE Lauto Saga One Truth (Globus) AmN5pGFNEMk Stomping Grounds Saga Final Hour (X-Ray Dog) ild8_ZOjFYo Planet Earth Saga Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) d-diB65scQU Reunion Saga The Stars Are Projectors (Modest Mouse) duYqlrgC17Q Fulfillment Saga Let Down (Radiohead) NkE1SH5Llxk Final Theme Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) ZN7Qp9bZ3ZE Other Songs Used These are other songs which I have used in each saga or special. Sagas and specials omitted do not have additional music in them. Unlike most of the above themes, these pieces are given written cues within the chapter of each saga or special they appear in. Outbreak: Paved In Blood: Part 2 -''' Nocturne in E-flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2 (Frédéric Chopin) YGRO05WcNDk 'Part 3 -' Monday (Ludovico Einaudi) GbcsItHtjyA '''Stomping Grounds Saga: Chapter 5 -''' The Soul That Must Awaken (Two Steps From Hell) jhRLdwxH2vQ 'Chapter 6 -' You And Whose Army? (Radiohead) gAUMgureA6o '''Planet Earth Saga: Chapter 12 -''' Falling Awake (Gary Jules) OONuoEHxlsQ '''Reunion Saga: Chapter 1 -''' Hurt (Johnny Cash) 4ahHWROn8M0 'Chapter 11 -' Solitude (Two Steps From Hell) Cn0dyjxDUuM 'Chapter 12 -' Strength of a Thousand Men (Two Steps From Hell) jIxas0a-KgM '''Fulfillment Saga: Chapter 1 -''' Perfect Disguise (Modest Mouse) CkFdbdQLaNk 'Chapter 5 -' I Might Be Wrong (Radiohead) SP0xPpvV6Fs 'Chapter 9 -' Exodus (Two Steps From Hell) b9l0eiKaJGA 'Chapter 9 -' To Glory (Two Steps From Hell) d2hRTLdvdnk 'Chapter 12 -' El Scorcho (Weezer) qMhlORsBk2k Important Pages *Canonicity, for what is considered canon in The Forgotten. *Character List of the The Forgotten. *List Of Power Levels as they progress through The Forgotten. *Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: 1. Prologue 2. Lest I Forget… 3. Just Saibamen? 4. Explosions, Vegeta… Lots Of ‘Em! 5. A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone 6. Always Remember Your First 7. Lord Frieza 8. Wittles And A File 9. The Boy Doesn’t Mean Any Harm 10. Because It’s My Birthday 11. No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) 12. Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) 'Lauto Saga' This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy, and his meeting with the mysterious being, Lauto. Chapter List: 13. Lyin’ And Laughin’ 14. To Cooler, With Love 15. Wind Swept 16. Dread Lord 17. Two One Eyed Dogs 18. Big Mistake 19. New Tricks 20. You’re So Lucky 21. The Day I Had 60 Pokémon 22. A Mess Of Politics 23. My Hour Of Darkness (season finale part 1) 24. Greatest Expectations (season finale part 2) 'Stomping Grounds Saga' This saga covers Ledas' attempted survival on Cooler's Stomping Grounds after being accused of being a rebel spy. This saga goes up until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan and his departure to Earth, to find . Chapter List: 25. The Stomping Grounds 26. Haunting Memory 27. To Kill A God 28. A Blue Moon In His Eyes 29. I’m So Devious 30. Agoraphobia 31. Echo Tango 32. Final Run 33. That Makes Him The Guv’nor 34. Finding Aprido 35. Ascendancy (season finale part 1) 36. To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) 'Planet Earth Saga' This saga covers Ledas' landing on Earth, and the events that take place there, up until Cardinal's abduction of Ledas. Chapter List: 37. A Chemical Reaction 38. The Orphan 39. Hazing 40. Capsule Corp. 41. My Friend Vegeta 42. Mist 43. The Monster Inside Me… 44. Like An Apple 45. Blutz Wave 46. Korin Tower 47. Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) 48. Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) 'Reunion Saga' This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas' reunion. Guva comes to Earth to seek revenge. Chapter List: 49. Last Of A Dying Breed 50. The Cruelest Of Atrocities 51. Blink 52. They Call Me Yamcha 53. Blackwater 54. Paid In Blood 55. Snow Day 56. Furcifer Pardalis 57. Blood Of My Blood 58. Visionary 59. Testament (season finale part 1) 60. Make Me (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers The Benefactor's continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop him. This is the final saga of The Forgotten. Chapter List: 61. A Phone Call From Sour To Prince Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Prince’s House 62. Raven Veins 63. Human Nature 64. The Door To Nowhere 65. Ye Mighty 66. Mephistopheles 67. Riddle Me This 68. The Misoneistic King 69. When Time And Life Shook Hands And Said Goodbye 70. Sticky Fingers 71. He Was Number One (series finale part 1) 72. Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' This special focuses on the origins of the character The Benefactor. Chapter List: 1. Imaginary Place 2. If It Bleeds… 3. Apocryphal 'Forever Alone' This special focuses on the origins of the character Verlate. Chapter List: 1. Flux Order 2. Abusus Non Tollit Usum 3. Rock And Pool Is So Nice And Cool Timeline Events (canon timeline) 365,907,101 Before Age: -January 2nd: Verlate is born. 181,067,558 Before Age: -October 19th: Verlate makes contact with the early Kais. She is assaulted by one and some of her power is stolen. She is knocked unconscious, and while she remains so, the Kais fight over her power and almost destroy their own species. Verlate wakes up and tries to fix things, but is instead called back to her homeworld to await trial for her failures. Judge Sertung safely transports all of the surviving Kais to a new planet before the Kais blow up their original homeworld. Only a handful of Kaiju Trees and Kais are rescued in the process. -October 20th: In the early hours of the morning, Verlate is sentenced to imprisonment within a mind prison. Before she is placed inside it, she requests Judge Sertung to look into training the Kais to be the successors to their dying race. Verlate is sealed within her mind prison. 181,067,549 Before Age: -March 15th: Sertung visits the Kais on their new planet and begins training them into being the new caretakers of the universe. Less than ten Damani are living by the time Sertung decides to do this, and he is the only one still in good health. 6,698,701 Before Age: -April 11th: Lauto is born. 50 Before Age: -Korin is born sometime around this date. 35 Age: -July 28th: Korin briefly visits Verlate in her mind prison before escaping. 404 Age: -April 3rd: Nepar is born. 572 Age: -March 11th: Digranite is born. 608 Age: -May 24th: The Benefactor is born. 612 Age: -September 4th: The Benefactor goes hunting with Master Loriphim for the first time. He finds his mother's knife and becomes fascinated by blood. -September 5th: The Benefactor kills Nico. -September 6th: The Benefactor kills Igear. -September 9th: The Benefactor's mother is enslaved for the planet-wide war effort. The Benefactor is forced to stay with Master Loriphim. -September 11th: The Benefactor returns home to retrieve things and fights two soldiers, killing them. The Benefactor tries to make energy for the first time and is unsuccessful. -September 12th - 27th: The Benefactor continues practicing making energy. He is eventually successful. He uses telekinesis to make Master Loriphim kill his daughter and then himself. The Benefactor escapes and travels the planet, searching for his mother. He wages genocide on his own race. As much of his race is already ravaged by ongoing wars, they fall easily. -September 30th: Frieza's soldiers get power readings from Planet Iyxia and travel there. -October 3rd: The Benefactor reaches the last city at the same Frieza's ships touch down. Frieza's soldiers massacre the last city. The Benefactor briefly fights some of Frieza's soldiers before the tyrant offers him a position on his ship. The Benefactor accepts, killing all of Frieza's remaining soldiers as his rite of passage. He is given his name by Frieza and Zarbon. He then leaves behind a Planet Buster as their ship leaves, which destroys Planet Iyxia. 673 Age: -August 1st: Guva is born. 674 Age: -February 6th: Konatsu is born. 675 Age: -February 18th: Mullpy is born. 676 Age: -June 10th: Lascon is born. 684 Age: -September 22nd: King Vegeta is born. 687 Age: -December 29th: Anango is born. 689 Age: -October 30th: Meloon is born. . 691 Age: -November 2nd: Banas is born. 697 Age: -January 27th: Cardinal is born. 699 Age: -August 13th: Layeeck is born. 700 Age: -February 13th: Zarbon is born. -October 12th: Nappa is born. 705 Age: -January 21st: Payar is born. 708 Age: -December 14th: Lieme is born. 713 Age: -November 24th: Lenomi is born. 714 Age: -April 18th: Nagamo is born. 717 Age: -May 12th: Mrs. Fanshi is born. 718 Age: June 4th: The Plantains are officially formed. 719 Age: -May 31st: Aprido is born. 720 Age: -August 15th: Silver is born. 727 Age: -January 7th: Green is born. -April 1st: Grif is born. 729 Age: -October 23rd: Mr. Kyokatoshi is born. 732 Age: -March 31st: Prince Vegeta is born. 733 Age: -June 7th: Ledas is born. 735 Age: -May 8th: Yajirobe is born. 737 Age: -February 28th: Prince Vegeta and Ledas meet for the first time. -June 13th: Ledas and Vegeta start going on missions for Frieza with Nappa. -September 16th: Ledas and Vegeta become sentient in their Great Ape forms. Lascon is killed by The Benefactor after the former becomes suspicious of the latter's motives. -September 21st: Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all of the Saiyans, is destroyed. Ledas is put into an unconscious state. The Benefactor is executed by Frieza. His body is taken away on a garbage ferry. 738 Age: -April 15th: The Benefactor crash-lands on Lauto's Planet. Lauto finds him and starts preparing their body switch. 739 Age: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Cooler 92. -January 27th: Ledas is officially promoted to the Plantains; he is still not as strong as them. Guva’s reasoning for this is to have a soldier under his command to kill Banas. -February 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some rebel soldiers looking to recruit him. He kills them. -June 15th: The Benefactor wakes up in Lauto's cave. -December 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape and nearly kills the Plantains. 742 Age: -July 16th: Dewberry is born. -August 5th: Ledas’ power continues to grow. He learns how to sense ki. -September 6th: Kindler is born. 743 Age: -July 5th: The rebels send a small force to seek vengeance on Banas. This fails. However, Banas is suspended after Guva learns about him not reporting the rebel offer years ago. -July 17th: The Plantains, sans Banas, raid a rebel mining facility. They are successful in destroying the garrison, though no high ranking rebel leader is found. 744 Age: -September 15th: Sarpack is born. -September 15th: Sika is born. 745 Age: -August 22nd: The Plantains go to Lauto's planet to investigate power spikes. Ledas encounters Lauto and accidentally absorbs a large amount of The Benefactor's and Lauto's powers. He stops aging because of this. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. -August 24th: The Benefactor and Lauto fight for the final time. Lauto is killed. The Benefactor sets out to find who stole his energy. -August 25th: The Plantains return from Lauto's planet. -August 26th: Banas knocks Ledas unconscious and takes him to the Stomping Grounds. Banas does this because he thinks the High Council wants to publicly execute a suspected rebel, and he doesn't want to die himself. -August 29th: The Benefactor searches Planet Cooler 54 for any sign of the soldier who stole his power. -August 30th: Banas and Ledas arrive on Cooler’s Capitol planet, The Stomping Grounds. Ledas is tried as a rebel, though he escapes before sentencing. Ledas encounters Mullpy and kills him. Ledas then fights Cooler in his Semi-Super Saiyan state and loses. He hides his power level to make it look like he is killed. Then Ledas encounters Grif and is put into a coma-stasis. 750 Age: -February 21st: Yorokobi is born. 751 Age: -February 27th: Wisconsin is born. 754 Age: -October 2nd: File is born. 755 Age: -September 20th: Shoekki is born. 758 Age: -May 2nd: Miki is born. 762 Age: -February 17th: Ryori is born. 766 Age: -March 19th: Cooler orders all soldiers on the Stomping Grounds to begin training. Grif is killed during his training, causing Ledas’ stasis to end after 21 years. -March 20th: Ledas encounters Konatsu and Anango, as well as the entire army. He destroys all of them. Digranite and all of Cooler's governors are called to conference with the emperor on one of the moons of the Stomping Grounds. They are told about Frieza's death at the hands of a Saiyan named Goku. Ledas has his first fight with Nepar and is badly wounded. -March 21st: Ledas once again engages Nepar, trying to get into the tower, and is successful this time. He meets Digranite's bodyguards, who take him prisoner. Digranite returns and fights Ledas. Cooler learns of Ledas' presence on the planet and prepares to blow it up. He sends a willing governor - Guva - to go pick up Digranite before he does so. Guva, instead, engages Digranite in battle along with Semi-Super Saiyan Ledas, as he wants the Saiyan boy back. Ledas kills Digranite. -March 25th: Guva and Ledas return to Planet Cooler 92. Guva reminds Ledas of his promise to kill Banas, now that he is easily strong enough. Aprido is jealous of Ledas' return, and attempts to drown the boy at night after finding him passed out from training. -March 26th: Ledas figures out that Aprido tried to drown him and kills the Appule. Banas becomes irate at the Saiyan killing one of his soldiers and requests a duel. Guva allows it, but only after giving Ledas several hours to prepare. Lieme later comes to collect Ledas, and the two battle. Ledas is victorious. He then finds Payar torturing some natives. Ledas becomes emotional upon realizing that he's no better than the natives and becomes a Super Saiyan over realizing he is nothing but a slave who can't control his destiny. He attacks Payar, though he does not kill the alien. Ledas then fights Banas, who uses Lieme and Meloon to help him in battle. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas kills Meloon and Lieme. He mortally wounds Payar, though he lets the natives kill the alien. Ledas then defeats Banas and forces Guva to give him information on where Vegeta is. Guva, who learned about Goku's and Vegeta's location from Cooler, obliges. Ledas is too overcome with excitement and longing to reunite with his friend to kill Guva and the rest of the Planet Trade Soldiers on the planet. He leaves at once. -June 23rd: Banas returns, revealing that he was never killed. He convinces Guva to go with him to another planet in order to end their rivalry. The Natives begin multiple rebellions, and without the Plantains or the the governor to stop them, they are quite successful. -August 4th: Guva and Banas fight for the final time on Lauto's planet. Banas is killed. Guva is overwhelmed by an unknown dark energy. 772 Age: -January 1st: Guva returns to his planet, only to find it in ruins. Under The Benefactor’s threats, he returns to his pod and goes to Earth, where he assumes Ledas is. -December 1st: Ledas gets lost, but continues searching for Vegeta. He trains more and more, trying to master his new Super Saiyan 1 form. Ledas' Saibamen continue training alongside him. Ses transforms into a red Saibaman, and is the sixth of his seven to reach the mature Saiba-state. Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He finishes his training, then heads to it. 774 Age: -March 30th: Ledas arrives on Earth and runs into Mrs. Fanshi. -March 31st: Ledas is enrolled in school and meets Ryori. Under the goading of Ryori, he steals the panties of several girls. -April 1st: Ledas acquires a Model 14 gravity unit from Dr. Briefs. He reunites with Vegeta and fights him, though Ledas keeps his identity a secret thoughout the fight. Cardinal, the leader of the new Red Ribbon Army, officially enters the town in search of a mysterious alien whose pod was recently found. -April 2nd: Ledas returns the only pair of panties he kept to their rightful owner, Miki. He and Miki get to know each other. -April 18th: Ledas and Piccolo fight. Ledas wins. Ledas' Saibamen are accidentally set free and wreak havoc on a town. Two of them are killed, and one is captured by Cardinal's new Red Ribbon Army. -April 20th - May 1st: Ledas and Ryori, along with a few other friends, do various activities together. Ledas continues to train; his power grows exponentially. -May 2nd: Ledas reaches his breaking point with Kyokatoshi, and by the goading of The Benefactor's hallucination, kills his teacher. -May 5th: Cardinal and his men change Ledas into Great Ape and identify him as the alien. Yajirobe meets Ledas. Cardinal learns Ledas is the alien and kidnaps Ryori, in order to bring Ledas to him. The Saibaman that Cardinal's son, General Silver, is interrogating self-destructs and kills a large portion of their army. -May 6th: Ledas returns Yajirobe to Korin Tower in the day and stays there the night. -May 7th: Shoekki kills File upon finding out she is really a man. Dewberry kills Mrs. Fanshi after he and Kindler find Ledas' space ship. Shoekki kills himself by orders of Cardinal in order to save his brother. Cardinal takes Ryori and Ledas along with the remaining members of the New Red Ribbon Army inside Ledas' gravity unit. The group goes into space to escape Majin Buu. -May 9th: The New Red Ribbon Army, along with Ryori and Ledas, returns to Earth. Kindler shoots Ledas in the head, but the boy survives by eating two senzu beans. Kindler, Dewberry, and the majority of the soldiers are killed by Ledas moments after they land. Ryori learns of his brother's death. Guva comes to Earth and is challenged by the Z fighters. He defeats Yamcha and Chiaotzu but is defeated by Tien. The Benefactor shows up suddenly, alive, and kills Guva. He is challenged by Tien and wins. He creates a Locke’s Ruse attack, which sucks out all the power of the remaining Z fighters, though they are not aware of it. All remaining Z fighters, sans Vegeta, are weakened and easily disposed of by the alien. Ledas is consumed by the corrupting influence that The Benefactor's power inside him has created. He attacks Vegeta and the two duel until The Benefactor comes in and stabs Vegeta. The remaining New Red Ribbon Army soldiers track Ledas and shoot him with poisonous bullets, causing him to use the last of his senzu beans to heal himself as well as Vegeta. Ledas eliminates the New Red Ribbon Army easily with a quick Lightning Strike. He tries, in vain, to attack The Benefactor, but loses. After being saved by Ledas, Vegeta ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and duels with the monster. Ryori tracks the New Red Ribbon Army to their place of defeat and kills the only surviving member of Ledas' Lightning Strike, Supreme General Silver, to gain revenge for his brother's death. -May 10th: Vegeta and The Benefactor continue their duel. Cardinal is in the city as this is happening. He find Police Chief Nagamo and tries to get the man's police helicopter to go and see what happened to General Silver. As he is talking to Nagamo, one of his soldiers, Private Wisconsin, appears and kills Police Chief Nagamo. He tells Cardinal that everyone else is dead; however, he has also captured Ryori. Vegeta's and The Benefactor's duel forces them to leave, as more and more explosions go off nearby. Eventually, Ryori is able to escape. In pursuit, Wisconsin is hit by a blast and nearly killed. Cardinal kills the dying man. A building then collapses on top of him. Elsewhere, Vegeta cannot maintain his power, so he reverts to his base form and is unable to continue fighting The Benefactor. Vegeta tries to find Dende in order to get his power restored to him. Instead, he runs into Yajirobe and Krillin. When the two try to give him a senzu bean, The Benefactor comes and knocks Vegeta unconscious. Ledas follows Vegeta and The Benefactor to this point. He tries to help, but as he gets near The Benefactor, he is unable to control his energy, and the monster easily knocks him unconscious. The Benefactor attempts to destroy Krillin and Yajirobe, but he simply blows up their car. The Benefactor then tries to extract the stolen energy from Ledas. As he absorbs it, it hurts him greatly, and the monster's power is drastically lowered in his wounded state. Both Ryori and Cardinal are recovered by medical personal, including Nurse Yorokobi. As they are preparing to treat the two, Ryori attacks Cardinal with a piece of broken glass, causing the nurses to have to tranquilize him. Back with the warriors, Krillin creates a solar flare so he can escape and go heal all of the Z Fighters who The Benefactor had already defeated, as he had acquired many senzu beans from Yajirobe. Ledas is able to eat a senzu bean and properly battle The Benefactor. He eventually succeeds with blinding The Benefactor with an energy attack. Yajirobe starts throwing things at The Benefactor when the monster insults him; this includes debris and whatnot from his ruined car. Included in this is the mind prison. when he throws it, the mind prison opens and sucks in The Benefactor and Ledas. While Yajirobe tries to help Ledas (with trying to pull him out with his sheathed katana), this is unsuccessful. Cardinal wakes up in the hospital in great pain and takes a lot of painkillers. He learns that Ryori is being held by the police for attacking him. Krillin is able to heal all of the Z Fighters. Once inside the mind prison, Ledas meets The Shrouded Being and its minions, Screechers. These routinely attack Ledas until he meets up with The Benefactor again. The two duel again until The Shrouded Being separates them in order to test them properly. Ledas is forced to fight multiple Screechers while The Benefactor fights against a massive creature called a Lurker. The Benefactor is able to overcome the Lurker, but not before being damaged. Afterwards, The Shrouded Being brings the two to it and reveals that it is a female Damani called Verlate. Verlate wants to get out of the mind prison, and the only way to do so is to damn someone else to the prison. Neither Ledas nor The Benefactor wants to have that happen to them, so they both agree to answer a riddle to get freed. These riddles, however, are just a decoy for Verlate to try to escape through other means. While they are attempting to answer their riddles, Verlate tries to switch her energy signature with Ledas so as to escape early. This proves a failure and Verlate realizes that she cannot escape the prison through any means. She commits suicide, instead leaving the prison to the other two. Ledas and The Benefactor engage in a desperate duel for freedom. At first, The Benefactor overcomes Ledas. He mocks the boy and calls him the son of a coward and goads him about his father's death and how Ledas will never be able to see his friends again. This causes Ledas to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. He then swiftly beats down The Benefactor and escapes the mind prison. Once outside, he sees that Yajirobe is still nearby and offers to bring the samurai back to Korin Tower. Upon doing that, Ledas runs into Korin. Korin gives Ledas possession of the mind prison, though he refuses to train Ledas. Ledas then returns to his gravity training unit, which is still where Dewberry landed it – on top of a mountain. He does not find Ryori there. -May 11th: Ledas goes to the town's hospital and finds Cardinal. He threatens Cardinal in order to learn where Ryori is. Cardinal is forced to bribe the police department to drop the charges against Ryori. Ledas also forces Cardinal to buy Ryori a new house (near Capsule Corp. in West City) and pay for all of Ryori's expenses. Afterwards, Ledas is reunited with his friend and meets Nurse Yorokobi. This is where the second deleted scene takes place. -May 12th: Ledas and Ryori go to see the whale who can jump out of its tail. Ledas continues training in gravity training unit in order to get strong enough to properly reunite with Vegeta. Vegeta gets his invitation to Cardinal's tournament. Ledas gets his as well, and resolves to go to the tournament. He has a few days to train before it will take place, so he plans to use those days to get strong enough to fight Vegeta. -May 19th: Ledas and Ryori arrive at Cardinal's tournament. After eating, Ledas sleeps. Ryori stays up the night. -May 20th: Ledas takes part in a tournament battle against Trunks, which he easily wins. The Tournament Announcer enthusiastically commentates this. Afterwards, once the tournament is winding down and many spectators are leaving, Ledas is reunited with Vegeta, and the two have a long fight. The Tournament Announcer again tries to commentate, but he doesn't have his mic, so no one can hear him. The other Z Fighters also watch and commentate. Piccolo realizes that Ledas is the one he fought a few days back. Most of the other Z Fighters realize that Ledas was around when they fought Guva and The Benefactor. Vegeta beats Ledas. Then, Ledas introduces Ryori to Vegeta and tells the Saiyan Prince that he's starving. Vegeta takes the two boys back to Capsule Corp., where they feast together. -May 21st - 24th: Ledas and Vegeta train together some more. This is seen during the closing montage of The Forgotten. -May 25th: Yajirobe destroys Korin's cat bed after the two have an argument. Ledas and Ryori play video games late at night. This is seen during the closing montage of The Forgotten. -May 27th: Ledas returns from a training sessions with Vegeta and continues training in his own gravity training unit with his Saibamen. He does quickly look at the mind prison, which he is keeping in his gravity training unit, to make sure that it is still sealed. This is seen during the closing montage of The Forgotten. End of timeline. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *The 12 chapter per season in The Forgotten is a reference to the TV series, Dexter, which also spans 12 episodes per season. *No character appears in every chapter of The Forgotten. *Amazingly, no main villain is ever killed in a saga in which they are, of course, a main villain. Frieza and Cooler are both killed off screen. Cardinal is never killed. Guva is killed in a saga in which he is not the main villain, and The Benefactor is never killed. *The Benefactor is the only character to be the main villain for more than one saga. *Frieza is the only main villain to not be featured as a character in more than one saga. *The main source of inspiration for this story comes from the Dragon Ball Special, Bardock, The Father of Goku. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting